Trusty
Trusty is a bloodhound from Disney's 1955 animated film Lady and the Tramp and its sequel. He was voiced by Bill Baucom in Lady and the Tramp and Jeff Bennett in the sequel. He is voiced by Sam Elliott in the remake. Background Trusty is the neighbor of Lady, and possibly the oldest dog in the film. According to Jock and himself, he was once a service dog working alongside his grandfather, the esteemed Old Reliable, to track down and capture criminals before eventually having his age catch up to him, which is when he supposedly lost his sense of smell for a number of years. Though Trusty firmly believes his strong sense of smell remains intact, Jock believes otherwise (though he refuses to admit it, not wanting to hurt Trusty's feelings). Now retired, Trusty spends his days alongside his best friends, Jock and Lady, who hold a strong kinship with the old dog. Trusty can usually seem absentminded and a little clumsy, but is a loyal, sweet and respectful friend to Lady and everyone else. He has a large way with manners referring to Lady as "Miss Lady, ma'am." He can also be a blabbermouth, and regularly connects a story or topic to a piece of advice given to him from Old Reliable, with a statement going as followed: "As my grandpappy Old Reliable used to say, uh... Don't recollect if I've ever mentioned Old Reliable before," to which his friends would reply by stating he has. Appearances ''Lady and the Tramp Trusty first appears in the beginning of the film where he is asleep, dreaming of his glory days of tracking down criminals in the swamps of Louisiana with his grandfather, Old Reliable. Jock mentions to Lady that poor Trusty has long lost his sense of smell. When Trusty finally awakens, he is delighted to see the new collar given to Lady and comments that she has grown up so fast. Trusty later appears with Jock, as Lady is depressed at the fact that Jim Dear and Darling have not been giving the love and respect that she usually gain from them. The two of them realizes that Darling is having a baby and tries to explain with no luck until Jock explains. They briefly describe what a baby is and is interrupted by Tramp. Trusty tells Lady not to listen to Tramp's stories. After Lady's heartwarming and heartbreaking adventure with Tramp, Jock and Trusty then appear as he visits her. Trusty is then seen feeling guilty at the fact that he misjudged Tramp after he saved Lady and Jim Jr. from a vicious rat. To redeem themselves, Jock and Trusty rush to find the dogcatcher's wagon, where Jock realizes that Trusty never lost his sence of smell; in fact, Trusty's sense of smell is so acute that the rain concealing the trail helped him track it down. Trusty and Jock successfully stop the wagon, but Trusty was caught in the wheel, leaving him seriously injured, seemingly killed. However, on Christmas Day, it was shown to only be a broken leg, and Trusty joins his family for Christmas. Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Trusty reappears in the sequel and first appears in the beginning as he watch Lady, Tramp and their family stroll through the neighborhood. Trsuty later appears after Scamp has ran away. Annette, Danielle and Collette brung the news and that's when Trusty brought back one of his old stories and mentioned the time he saved Tramp. Trusty joins the group as they search for Scamp. In the end everyone is reunited once again. Cameos Trusty made a cameo appearance in the debut episode of ''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color, Adventures in Color with a pack of other dogs including Jock and Pongo from One Hundred and One Dalmatians. Trusty made a cameo appearance with Jock and Peg in Oliver & Company. Trusty appears in several cameos on House of Mouse. Gallery 1000px-Lady's House.jpg LADY2 0123.jpg LADY2 0122.jpg LADY2 0119.jpg LADY2 0118.jpg 34137.jpg Trusty picclick.jpg TrustyPlush.jpg Trivia *Trusty's howling and his actions of howling through the streets were given to Toby from The Great Mouse Detective. Also, Trusty's scene of almost scaring the horse wagon was recycled in The Great Mouse Detective as well. *Originally, Trusty was to be killed by the wagon, but Disney wanted to avoid another traumatic scene, like in Bambi, and ordered the animators to make him just injured on Christmas morning. *He is one of several bloodhounds from Disney animated canon movies, including Copper, Bruno, Towser and Napoleon. *Trusty's introduction is identical to Bruno's as they are both first seen whimpering, growling and chasing something in their sleep. *In one scene of the original movie, Jock mentions to Lady of the "bygone days when he and his grandfather were tracking criminals through the swamps," indicating that he is from Louisiana. *Trusty's breed is a Bloodhound. *Trusty's gender is a male. *Trusty made a cameo appearance with Jock, and Peg in Oliver and Company. *Trusty is played by the late actor Bill Baucom, and then Jeff Bennet in the sequel. *Trusty is one of the Disney characters to be heroic. *Trusty has a grandfather named Old Reliable. *Trusty had never lost his sense of smell of the first film. *Trusty's silly name is Great Looney *Trusty is a respecful friend to Lady and everyone else. *The color of Trusty's fur is Brown. *Trusty made a cameo appearance with Jock, and Peg in Oliver and Company. *Trusty has a large way with manners reffering Lady as "Miss Lady, ma'am". *Trusty serves as the triagonist of the first film. *Trusty is a name of a Punk band in Little Rock Arkansas in 1989. *Trusty was animated by Ollie Johnson. *Trusty is a southern character to have a southern accent. Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Bloodhounds Category:Lady and the Tramp Characters Category:Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Characters Category:Characters with an accent Category:Male Canines Category:Animals Category:Lady And The Tramp Category:Heroes Category:Old Characters